


Papi

by RBCQ



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBCQ/pseuds/RBCQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Well I don't know if I'm your body type</i>
  <br/>
  <i>But just close your eyes, enjoy the ride</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Won't you sway my waist from side to side?</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Make me say, ayy papi, ayy papi</i>
  <br/>
  <i>I know that it would be a shame if you blow</i>
  <br/>
  <i>The chance to taste the fame you want, oh</i>
  <br/>
  <i>My boss would know your name</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something i whipped out in about two hours, so it's not really my best writing (apologies!) but it's (very) loosely inspired by the song papi by todrick hall! excuse the length, i might add a second part if i'm still feeling it when i wake up tomorrow, but enjoy!

One of the lights was buzzing, and it was driving Bianca crazy. That, and the clicking of the secretary's nails against her keyboard in the corner of them room. She had gotten here ten minutes ago, five minutes late for her appointment with the woman she was supposed to talk to about publishing her book. Now, fifteen minutes past the time she was told over the phone, Bianca was starting to get a little antsy. She kept glancing up at the clock on the wall, bouncing her knee and resisting the urge to pull out her phone. Knowing her luck, she would walk in right as Bianca had her nose buried in some stupid clickbait article. So, she waited. And waited. And waited. Another five minutes came and went, and the brunette's patience was wearing thing. As excited as she was that one of the most well-known publishing houses in California had called _her_ asking after her manuscript, Bianca couldn't help but be annoyed at how late this woman was. She hadn't even been told a name when she was told to come in - she walked up to the front desk and introduced herself, and was immediately taken to this little room with the annoyingly blonde secretary with the obnoxious nails.

 

After an eternity, the door opened, and a dark-haired girl stepped out. The previous client? She stepped over to the desk, leaning on it and kicking a leg back. Bianca looked her up and down while her back was turned - black heels taller than Bianca had ever worn in her life, fishnets, a black pencil skirt (much too short for any real workplace, Bianca noted to herself), and a matching blazer. Black hair was tied up in a bun at the back of her head, and as she said something quietly to the blonde behind the desk, Bianca glanced back at the door behind her. It remained half-open, but from where she was sitting, she couldn't see if anyone else was in the room. Weird. Maybe the secretary would tell her to go in when the other girl had left?

 

"Britney, is it?"

 

She looked back at the girl, who had turned to face her in the small room. She stood up, too tongue-tied with nerves to correct her. Was this the woman she had been summoned to see? Evidently, she was several years younger than Bianca - she looked fresh out of college, but from what she'd understood from the fast-talking man on the phone, she was their "most prized employee" that Bianca should be "honored to have a meeting with". There was a twist to his words that she hadn't really understood at the time, but as her eyes dipped briefly to the silken blood-red shirt underneath her blazer, unbuttoned _far_ too much to be professional, and back up to her face, lips the same rich color and eyes dramatically shadowed, she began to understand. The dark-haired girl stuck out her hand, nails painted the same color as her shirt and lips, and Bianca reflexively shook it.

 

"Adore. So glad you came!"

 

As she spoke, she was turning away, quickly walking back into what Bianca assumed was her office. She followed, looking around. It was lavishly furnished - obviously, she was a higher-up on the chain of people here. Adore motioned towards a seat in front of a desk, and Bianca sat down, her back straight and legs crossed at the ankle, like a proper lady. With a smile on her face, Adore stepped behind the desk and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, then leaned forward, her hands on the desk. She grinned at Bianca and looked her up and down quite obviously, eyes lingering for a split-second too long on her breasts. Suddenly, Bianca was glad she had opted for a more modest outfit of a collared shirt (buttoned to the throat, of course) and a knee-length skirt, with tights and sensible kitten heels. Glancing down at the desk, Bianca noticed her manuscript sitting in the center, between Adore's hands.

 

"Your talent is... exquisite."

 

Bianca looked up at Adore, her cheeks warming slightly with the praise.

 

"Oh- um, thank you."

 

"Of course! Your manuscript is wonderful, I couldn't put it down! Your voice is really so interesting."

 

"Thank you, I- I'm proud of it."

 

She swallowed hard, trying not to wince at hour nervous she sounded. Bianca was normally so stoic and unruffled, but for some reason, this sudden meeting with this girl had thrown her for a loop, especially with how she was looking at Bianca with an expression similar to something predatory. Adore nearly giggled, touching the old-fashioned stack of paper with a single nail. Her voice dropped just a bit, and Bianca flushed, noticing the change.

 

"You'll surely have a big future."

 

The way she was looking down at Bianca now was almost _alluring_ , and the brunette couldn't help but shift slightly in her seat, starting to get the littlest bit flustered despite herself.

 

"That is... if you can get published, of course."

 

Adore smirked, a glint in her eyes that Bianca couldn't quite read, and stood up straight, humming softly and unbuttoning her shirt even further. Bianca remained absolutely still, and she had to force herself to drag her eyes away as Adore reached up, still humming under her breath, undoing her bun and shaking it out. She walked around the desk, and out of the corner of her eyes, Bianca could see her swinging her hips just a little bit more than before.

 

"It's a shame, really," Adore started, her voice suddenly much softer and more drawn-out, almost sensual, "how difficult it is for new authors to get published these days."

 

Was this really happening? The whole thing, the whole setup seemed too strange to be true. Was this what the man had meant by ending the phone call two days prior with a laugh and "watch out for that one"? Adore seemed to know exactly was doing, and if Bianca's cheeks were as red as they felt, then she also must know that she was already piercing Bianca's thick shell and getting under her skin. She shifted in her chair, eyes following Adore as she turned, smirking, to the window.

 

"It's such a... _hard_ market, wouldn't you say, Beatrice?"

 

She let out a breathy little laugh, touching the frame of the window and looking out briefly, then turning to look at Bianca. Long, wavy black hair cascaded down her body, impossibly long and gorgeous, and Bianca swallowed thickly. Surely Adore knew that she had the older girl wrapped around her little finger already. Her eyes said as much as they slid across Bianca's face then traveled down her body, the exact opposite of subtle. But, Bianca tried to remind herself, Adore likely didn't care about her beyond the money and evidently, her body. She didn't even care to remember her _name_ , for christ's sake.

 

Adore stepped closer to her, reaching out to trail her fingers along the back of Bianca's chair as she circle the seated girl. Everything about her screamed poise and control in a way that was making Bianca a little more than hot under the collar, but she tried her best not to let on. She was supposed to be a professional here, after all. The same could be said for Adore, but Bianca heavily suspected that there was a lot more to her position of power than just a good eye for authors - chiefly, those lips that Bianca couldn't seem to pull her eyes from, especially when they curved into a sultry little smirk.

 

"So, what do you say, Bonnie?"

 

"It's Bianca, actually."

 

Adore flashed her a quick smile, brushing her off. A spark of anger flashed in her chest, and she stood up.

 

"I really should be going, it's late, and-"

 

The dark-haired beauty stepped in front of her pressing a soft hand to her chest. A mockery of wonder was shining in her eyes, and Bianca paused, half-expecting Ashton Kutcher to come skipping through the door and hidden cameramen appear out of nowhere.

 

"You want your book published, don't you? What about being on display in the front of every bookstore from here to New York City?"

 

Her hand slid, slowly, down Bianca's chest, then back up. Adore hooked a finger under her chin and stepped close, their bodies nearly touching. She could hardly help the tiny gasp that made its way past her lips.

 

"Don't you want them to know your name, Bianca?"

 

Adore's voice dropped just a note slower, and the anger faded away, only to be replaced with a different kind of heat, stirring in her belly.

 

"Don't you want just a little taste of fame?"

 

Bianca's breath caught in her throat, and before she could stop herself, she was breathing out a response.

 

"Yes..."

 

Another smirk spread on Adore's face, and her other hand slid up Bianca's hip to her waist.

 

"Then we're off to a fabulous start."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short, but enjoy the second part - pure, shameless biadore smut <33

Before Bianca could even begin to think of something to say, Adore was moving her backwards. As her back touched the wall, she sucked in a sharp breath, and Adore's smirk only grew. Undeniably, there was heat spreading in Bianca's cheeks, and Adore's fingers, slowly trailing down her side, certainly weren't helping.

 

"So, what do you say?"

 

Adore's body was pressed against hers, keeping her against the wall, and Bianca's head was quickly becoming a mess. It seemed like the air was heavy against her body, goosebumps rising on her skin. The girl's thumb found her hipbone and ran along it, and Bianca had to force her hips to stay still against her teasing touches. What the fuck was she supposed to do? Bianca was frozen, like a deer in the headlights, Adore's eyes pinning her in place. This surely couldn't be right - this only happened on TV, didn't it? Was Adore telling her that she wasn't going to help unless Bianca slept with her? The idea itself disgusted her; just the thought of using sex to get what she wanted was beyond foul. But... she couldn't deny the fact that Adore's eyes were drawing her in, and with their bodies pressed together and Bianca's back against the wall, saying she didn't want Adore's touches elsewhere would be a lie.

 

Bianca's lips parted, and she let out a long, slow breath, trying to think of something to say. Words were failing her, and every coherent thought she had disappeared when Adore pressed herself closer, their faces only a fraction of an inch apart. The taller girl's thigh pressed between Bianca's legs, and she spread them without protest. Her eyes fell shut, and when Adore's lips met hers, Bianca pushed away the last of her cares, her hands sliding up the girl's back and pulling her closer. She could feel Adore's smirk against her lips, and she'd be a liar to say that she didn't find it incredibly hot. One of Adore's hands cupped her cheek, holding her in the slow kiss, and the other sat on her hip, thumb still tracing the bone. When the dark-haired girl's thigh started moving against her, Bianca could've sworn she saw stars, and she broke the kiss to gasp a soft _'oh'_.

 

Then they were moving, Bianca's world was spinning, and she found herself being pulled down onto Adore's lap. Somehow, she managed to stay upright, and with one hand on Adore's shoulder for balance, she opened her eyes, realizing that she'd been moved to the bench-like seat in the corner of the room. Both of Adore's hands were now on her hips, and Bianca didn't hesitate in leaning down and kissing her again, her other hand sliding into the girl's dark hair. That earned her an appreciative hum, and Bianca's breath caught in her throat when Adore bit her lower lip softly. Her hands slid down Bianca's thighs, then went back up, taking her skirt with them, and the older girl made a soft noise. Adore broke the kiss first, leaning back to look at Bianca. She was grinning, and the little glint of almost-predatory _control_ in her eyes made Bianca groan just the tiniest bit.

 

"I think you'll find you'd really enjoy working with us, Bianca."

 

Her tone, and the way it was ever-so-slightly breathless, made the brunette inhale softly.

 

"You know, I could show you a few... _perks_ of accepting my offer, if you will."

 

Before she even knew what she was agreeing to, Bianca was nodding, the heat pulsing between her thighs making it hard to do anything but agree with whatever Adore was saying. If she was understanding what was being said to her, Bianca was only a little nervous. She'd done stuff with guys before, sure, but she had always been too nervous in high school and hadn't really bothered in college. The one time she had slept with a girl, the day of her twenty-first birthday, it had ended awkwardly, with Bianca walking home as the sun was rising. But, as she was moved again, soft and compliant in Adore's clearly experienced hands, she pushed her thoughts away. Whatever _this_ was, Bianca decided that she was more than okay with it.

 

She was laying down on the cushion, Adore hovering over her. The girl's smile was almost _possessive_ , and she lingered there before tracing her fingers down Bianca's jawline, tilting her chin up. Her lips went to the older girl's neck, leaving slow, open-mouthed kisses along it. Bianca couldn't help her fluttering gasp as Adore's fingers deftly unbuttoned her shirt, exposing her chest. She looked up at Bianca, eyes burning, for a moment, her expression sinful, before her lips found Bianca's skin again, fingers going to unbutton her shirt all the way. Bianca's fingers found their way into Adore's hair as she pressed kisses across her chest, and when she paused to suck a mark onto Bianca's collarbone, she arched up, making a tiny noise, her eyes falling shut.

 

Adore soothed the bruise with the flat of her tongue before moving across her chest, leaving a trail of kisses, tiny nips, and marks as she went. It didn't take much to turn Bianca into a squirming mess beneath her, and when Adore's thigh slipped between her legs, she nearly _moaned_ , rocking her hips up blindly. Adore laughed softly, the noise making Bianca's breath hitch, before moving to kiss down her stomach. Nimble fingers undid her skirt, and Bianca lifted herself up to let Adore pull it off, her head spinning with how badly she suddenly _needed_ this. It didn't matter to her that she had only just met Adore, or the fact that there was someone right outside the door; the dark-haired girl's touch was electrifying and perfect. Her tights came next, pulled off carefully before being discarded. Left in only her unbuttoned shirt and undergarments, Bianca suddenly felt very naked under Adore's roaming eyes. She bit her lip, looking down on Bianca, and slid down her body, fingers trailing along her torso. Her lips found the inside of the older girl's thigh and her eyes fluttered closed again, her fingers once again slipping into Adore's hair. She kissed her way down the soft flesh of Bianca's thigh, and when she neared the center, she sucked a mark into her skin, making Bianca cry out softly and tug on her hair, urging her closer. Adore refused, instead kissing down her other thigh, marking it several times.

 

To say Bianca was desperate would be an understatement. Her head was spinning and her heart was pounding, and it was all she could do to stop pleas from rolling off her tongue. Conscious of the secretary sitting just beyond Adore's door, Bianca tried to quiet herself as best she could, but when Adore teased her through her panties with the tip of her tongue, she couldn't help her soft gasp. Adore's hands eased her thighs apart, and Bianca realized she had closed them around the dark-haired girl's head. She relaxed, forcing herself to take a deep breath, and when Adore's hands trailed down her body to stop at the waist of her panties, she took another before lifting her hips to let her pull them off. As if she'd done it a thousand times (which, all things considered, Adore could've), Adore slipped them off her legs, discarding them to the side with the rest of her clothes.

 

Bianca shivered as Adore's warm breath ghosted over her. She opened her eyes long enough to catch Adore's sultry smirk from between her legs, and the sight was enough to make her hips rock up just the slightest bit. Adore caught the motion and her smirk widened for a moment before she turned to press another open-mouthed kiss to Bianca's thigh. Her head dropped back again, hands curling tighter into Adore's hair as she whined softly. She gasped when Adore's lips finally closed over her clit, sucking softly, and when she flicked it with her tongue, Bianca couldn't help her high, warbling moan, or how her hips rocked up into Adore's face. With her fingers curled tight into Adore's hair, she sunk her teeth into her lower lip, choking back noises as the dark-haired girl's mouth made her see stars.

 

Before long, she was rocking her hips up unabashedly, struggling to keep her thighs apart and her noises quiet; Adore was skilled with her tongue and it was driving Bianca absolutely insane. When the fingers of one of her hands trailed down Bianca's thigh, she nearly shuddered, whimpering softly. Adore pressed a finger into her, gently, slowly, and Bianca's mouth fell open, a shaky gasp falling from her lips.

 

"Oh, fuck, _Adore_ -"

 

Her finger curled inside Bianca and stars exploded behind her eyelids; her moan got stuck in her chest and Adore only pushed another finger into her, working her fast and hard. This was nothing like anything Bianca had ever experienced before - the dark-haired girl knew exactly how to take her apart and make her feel amazing, and Bianca could hardly breathe between the moans she was trying to swallow and gasps of the other girl's name that made it past her lips. She was rocking her hips up and nearly gasping for breath, pleasure radiating through her body in waves. Adore's mouth and fingers were absolute heaven, and Bianca was losing herself quickly. She could feel herself getting closer, and she tried to warn Adore, but the words got tangled up and lost in a muffled moan, and before she could try again, Bianca felt herself nearing the edge.

 

She felt Adore's soft noise against her, and it sent her crashing over the edge with a cut-off moan, far louder than she intended. Everything whited out for half a second as pleasure crashed over her, and Bianca's back arched, her toes curled, and her mouth fell open in what would be a near-scream if her breath hadn't been locked in her chest with how intense the feeling was. Her entire body was on fire, pulsing through her and crashing down around her, and for a few seconds she was completely incapable of coherent thought. After a moment, though, she came down and opened her eyes to see Adore was wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, sitting back on her heels with a smug expression. Aftershocks traveled through Bianca's body in little waves as she caught her breath, closing her legs self-consciously as she noticed the red lipstick smeared up and down the insides of them.

 

Bianca sat up slowly, her muscles almost jelly-like. Her head was a little foggy, but the reality of what had just happened was already starting to hit her. Thankfully, though, before she had a chance to say anything either stupid to Adore, the younger girl spoke first, her lipstick smeared across her face in a way that made Bianca's breath catch again.

 

"I hope you decide to work with us, Bianca. I can assure you, it'll be a wonderfully... _pleasurable_ experience for everyone involved."


End file.
